


Tricks and Treats

by LazyLix89



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLix89/pseuds/LazyLix89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Halloween one-shot I came up with just in time for the last week of October! It's in an AU college setting, told from Camila's POV. Primary ship is Caminah with a sprinkle of Alren and a dash of Camren (friendship). All five girls have roles in this story, so it should have a little something for everyone. I worked on it all day, so l hope it shows! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Treats

**Tricks and Treats**

If you ask around campus anyone will tell you that Ally Brooke is the coolest RA. I am one of the few people who can back up the rumor because I was fortunate enough to be assigned a room in her wing. She makes popcorn and invites residents over to watch their favorite TV shows on a regular basis, being one of the few, fortunate people to afford cable because her room and board is paid for by the university. Any time she is in her room, the door is always open, and if she catches you in the hallway on a bad day she’ll offer you a hug and words of encouragement.

One time my roommate was struggling in a class and Ally recruited a friend of hers who she knew already took the class to tutor her for a week. Despite my being shy, she always greets me when we pass each other in the hallway or anywhere else on campus. So when she insisted my roommate and I come along with her to an off-campus Halloween party, I agreed I would be there and gave myself a twenty minutes pep talk on why this was one of the moments I was so eager to attend college for in the first place.

“Lauren, do you think it’s too late to stay in and watch Hocus Pocus instead or something?” I ask my roommate, also from Miami like myself, as she is putting the finishing touches on her witch makeup.

“We’ve been over this, Camz. You want to go and you’re going to regret it if you don’t. Besides, you’re already in costume,” Lauren insists, turning around to give me a scolding look.

“Do I even look like I’m wearing a costume?” I wonder aloud, giving myself another look in the mirror.

“You look like a slightly nerdier version of yourself, which makes sense because there is a very thin line between every librarian I’ve ever seen and Camila Cabello, literature student.”

I let out a sigh before grabbing a jacket from my closet and returning to my bed to close my laptop and put it to sleep.

“I know we aren’t meeting Ally for at least another ten minutes, but can we go outside now? I’m worried if I stay in our room any longer I’ll talk myself out of this again,” I confess.

“Sure, let’s stop by her room and let her know we’ll be outside so she doesn’t come looking for us here.”

We leave our room and I let Lauren lock up because her key is already out. Ally’s room is on our way to the stairs and her door is wide open when we get there. I poke my head in as I’m walking just in front of Lauren and alert her of our presence. Ally is adjusting her crown while looking in her mirror.  One of her friends I’ve never seen before is sitting on her bed and flipping through a magazine.

“Hey Ally, is it okay if we meet you outside?” I ask softly, feeling more nervous after seeing her amazing pageant princess costume and her friend’s cowgirl outfit.

“Lauren. Camila. Hey! I’m so glad you can make it!” she responds excitedly. “Mani and I are just finishing up getting ready. We can meet you by the quad in a few.”

I nod my head and follow Lauren as she leads us through the hall, down the stairs, and out one of the side doors on the ground floor. We sit on a bench that’s just across the walkway from our residence hall and watch as other students pass us, also in costumes, most likely going to the same or a similar party to celebrate Halloween weekend.

“Everyone has a better costume than me,” I observe with a pout.

“I don’t remember hearing there’s a contest,” Lauren replies with a shrug.

“What if I turn out like Cady in Mean Girls? Like instead of being the most overdressed, I’m underdressed, and it causes everyone to stare.”

“Camila, you watch too many movies. You need to get out more, like tonight…realize if people don’t treat you like you deserve then fuck ‘em all,” Lauren tells me in a serious tone.

Her seriousness drops as she looks over at me and I feel my lips tugging upward, influenced at the sight of her smile. I realize how lucky I am the university paired us as roommates. Without her I probably wouldn’t be here right now, going to this party, and finally taking a step out of my comfort zone. The invitation from Ally wouldn’t have been enough if Lauren wasn’t patient with me as I spent the whole week debating out loud whether this was the right choice. Although I still have the whole night of experiences ahead of me to discover whether it was the wrong one.  

“Okay,” I finally agree, “you’re right. I’m going to have fun tonight and the only one who can stop me is me.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ally exclaims as she and her friend, Mani I think she called her, join us at the bench. I find myself blushing, having been so caught up in my train of thought that I hadn’t realized they were approaching before I responded to Lauren.

“I’m Normani, by the way,” Ally’s friend introduces herself and reaches out to shake mine and Lauren’s hands.

“This is Camila and Lauren,” Ally adds, pointing to each of us in the process, “they’re two of my favorite residents.”

“Did you invite anyone else from our hall?” Lauren asks. I have been wondering the same thing because there hasn’t been any buzz about it on our floor this week that I’ve heard. We get up from the bench to start our walk off campus as the conversation continues.

“Nope. Some of your floor mates probably got invites from other people. I couldn’t invite the entire wing myself or word would get back to my boss. I trust you girls though,” she assures us.

“So how did you and Normani meet?” I attempt to carry along the conversation casually, allowing my curiosity to surface in the process.

“Ally and I met during an orientation activity two years ago. You see, we’re both originally from Texas, and one of the activities was to find and pair up with somebody from the same home state. Each of us was jumping up and down, shouting ‘Texas’ trying to get someone’s attention, and that’s how we got to talking and stuff,” Normani explained.

“That’s cool. Camz and I are from the same city, but we went to different schools. So we didn’t meet until we became roommates here.”

The small talk continues until we’re a few blocks away from campus and reach our destination. Normani reveals on the walk over that the house we’re going to is rented by a couple girls who take dance classes with her. That’s how she and Ally were the first to know about it. We have no trouble entering the house. There’s a guy in a knight’s costume guarding the door, but he apparently knows both Normani and Ally, so he doesn’t gives us a hard time or anything. I have a feeling I would have been laughed out of here if I showed up on my own. Insecurity is not attractive I remind myself, trying to approach this place full of strangers with any ounce of confidence I can muster.

Ally leads us straight to the refreshments table and hands us all empty, red solo cups before offering to pour some punch for us. When she has finished pouring mine, I take a tentative sip and attempt to gauge how strongly they’ve spiked it. I can barely taste the alcohol. It’s blended in enough with the other flavors that any burn from the liquor is well masked. A couple refills should be safe. Just as I am thinking this, I notice Lauren has already chugged her first cup and is filling it again from the corner of my eye. I reach for a cupcake decorated with a pumpkin face as Normani excuses herself to greet her friends who are hosting the party after she spotted them across the room. Ally stays behind and I sense she feels some type of responsibility for watching over Lauren and I, both as an RA and as a friend who has taken us into unknown territory.

“You should eat something if you’re going to keep drinking, Laur,” Ally suggests with concern evident in her tone as we notice she’s now going on her third round. I grab another cupcake from the table and reach it out toward my roommate.

“They’re really good, Lo. You should try one,” I encourage her, hoping it will slow her down a bit. It occurs to me we probably should have talked about this before coming to the party. If she plans on getting plastered then I need to stay sober as possible so we get back to our room in one piece. Not that I don’t trust Ally to look out for us, but I don’t want her to feel obligated to babysit all night when she’s off duty and in the presence of friends.

I am relieved when Lauren accepts the dessert I offered and grabs a second and third food item from the table on her own. I am munching my way through a handful of candy corn when I find my gaze searching for Normani and I spot her enthusiastically chattering with three girls I don’t recognize. My eyes fall on one in particular, she’s the tallest of the bunch and looks suspiciously like a famous singer I can’t quite put my finger on. Her laugh is loud and carries far enough for me to hear it although they are still far away and there’s music playing. Mystery girl’s head turns to look at someone standing beside Normani, and she catches my stare from over that person’s shoulder. I quickly break our eye contact and focus back on Ally and Lauren.

“Do you know that girl over by Mani? The tall one?” I find myself asking before I can think it through.

Ally turns slightly and peeks over to figure out who I’m talking about.

“Oh, I think you mean Dinah Jane. I’d be careful around that one. Today may be the official Halloween, but she’s 365 days’ worth of tricks,” Ally cautions.

“I heard about her,” Lauren chimes in, “there are these stories about how she successfully pranked every single resident in her building as a frosh. She’s like…a legend.”

“Sounds like someone with a lot of time on their hands,” I conclude before squeezing around Lauren and refilling my cup of punch. Lauren is on maybe her fifth or sixth and Ally suggests we venture away from the table. We walk up to Mani and the others, and they all greet Ally warmly, including Dinah Jane. I can’t help but give her another look from up close. Unfortunately, I’m not subtle enough and she catches me again. This time I know she won’t buy it’s a coincidence when our eyes meet.

I feel a tug on my sleeve and I am soon being pulled off to the side as the others continue their conversation.

“It’s rude you know,” she informs me, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” I say, trying to play dumb.

“I can tell you was staring at me.”

“Your costume, it’s um…” I try, but I’m stuck, still not entirely decided on who she resembles.

“Ain’t nobody who can pull off Queen Bey like Dinah J,” she interrupts, saving me from making a further idiot out of myself…maybe. Bey? Beyoncé! That’s it.

“It’s an amazing resemblance,” I offer, hoping that will be the end of her questioning my previous stares.

“Thanks…” she trails off, likely realizing she doesn’t know my name before proceeding to ask, “how come I haven’t seen you before?”

“I’m a freshman. Ally’s my RA.”

“Oh, that’s coo, are you Lauren or Camila?”

“Camila. So Ally talks about us?”

“She told us she was bringing two frosh and your names came up,” Dinah explains.

“So-sorry for st-staring,” I begin to stutter, my nerves coming back with a vengeance. If she knew of me before the party, she had time to plan a prank on us. Like an initiation. But Ally wouldn’t lead us into a trap like that on purpose…would she?

Before Dinah can respond, Normani comes over and interrupts. “I’m gonna do a round through the house with Jennel to make sure nobody is messing shit up. The other girls are setting up pong out back if you wanna join. We have cider if you don’t like beer, Mila,” she offers, giving me an encouraging look. Dinah shrugs and I nod. We follow the remainder of Ally’s group of friends outside and I help by carrying a case of beer and a case of cider over from the fridge. I decide to sit out the first round. When Normani and Jennel return they form a team together on one end of the table while Ally and Lauren form a team on the other. To my surprise, Dinah sits beside me and volunteers the two of us to play the winners.

“I’ve never played before,” I admit in a whisper.

“You best pray for beginner’s luck then cause I don’t lose.”

The first round is close, but Jennel and Normani are victorious in the end. I offer water bottles to the losing team, knowing Ally has to be buzzed by now and Lauren is drunk without a doubt. Before we start our round, I notice my roommate is scarfing down chex mix by the handful and blabbing on about how they wouldn’t have lost if Lana Del Rey’s music was playing, along with other nonsense. Dinah fills half of the cups with cider and half with beer, the former for me and the latter for her, were we unfortunate enough to lose and have to drink them all.  

During my first couple of turns I miss horribly. Dinah nails two of the opposing team’s cups in a row on her third turn, making up for my lack of coordination. Jennel and Normani follow up by nailing one a piece, both cups of beer, so Dinah drinks them. I almost get one in on my next try, but it bounces back out. Somehow Dinah knocks out three more of theirs before they get another one of ours, but this time it’s cider. Dinah grabs the cup for me and shoves it in my hand. I think nothing of it until I’ve gulped down the whole thing and I feel something slimy sliding down my throat.

“What the hell was that?!” I shout, immediately turning to my teammate for an explanation.

I hear Lauren and Ally chuckling from their seats at the table and everyone else is smirking.

“Everyone needs a lil protein in their diet,” Dinah says with a grin.

“Sorry, Mila. She does that every time she plays with a new partner,” Normani sympathizes.

“None of you could have warned me?” I challenge, still ticked off.

“Relax, it’s only a worm. Let’s get back to winnin’,” Dinah insists.

“Fine,” I mumble, knowing I’ll forever be known as the poor sport if I don’t carry on like the others she played with in the past likely did.

The anger worked like magic for me, because on the next turn I took I managed to finally sink one in and force Normani to drink another cup. Dinah and I each had to drink three of our cups. The other four cups were still standing on the table when we sank our last shot for the win.

“Hoi, not bad for a n00b,” Dinah teases.

I’m feeling just tipsy enough that I follow my urge to hug my teammate without reservation. Due to our height difference, my head ends up lying on her breasts, and she pushes me back a little.

“Naw chick, you need a pass to play with those.”

I unsuccessfully fight to contain a giggle and the others all but forbid me from participating in the usual winner’s round. I definitely can’t throw straight when I can’t even think straight. I hear more giggles erupt and barely recognize they’re my own until I see Dinah giving me a crazy look.

“I think I’m-a take the lightweight back to home base,” Dinah announces before placing her hands gently against my back and encouraging me into the yard where there’s a gate that must be another way back to the main street. I hear Jennel whisper to Normani, “Home base or home plate,” but if Dinah hears her, too, she doesn’t let it show. “Ally’s third floor of Flanders, right?” she inquires, bringing my attention to the fact that both the aforementioned RA and my roommate are MIA.

“I still know where I live,” I cut in, “I’m not completely wasted,” I defend.

“So you don’t want me to walk you?” she asks.

“No, please do,” I almost beg, giving into a fear of being alone in the dark that I never got over 100%.

The walk back to the residence hall seems like it takes three times as long as getting to the party did. I’m not stumbling much, because as I defended myself before, I know I am not completely gone. I still have most of my sense of balance left; I just feel a little lighter and quite sleepy. At some point I ask Dinah why she chose to dress as Beyoncé for Halloween and she is still explaining it to me in length when we get to the front doors of my hall and I take my key card out to unlock it. To be honest, I stopped listening after she started telling me about what I thought was going to be her number one favorite Beyoncé song and it leaked into ten minutes of her going into detail about why she loves every song on an entire album, one-by-one. She is still following me when I turn my key in the door of the room I share with Lauren and I have to cut her off when she invites herself inside as if it were her room, too.

“It’s weird that Lauren isn’t here. I thought Ally would have taken her back,” I think aloud, and Dinah stops her endless rant about the grand supreme diva.

“She’s in good hands,” Dinah reassures me, plopping herself down on my bed without permission.

“I was planning to sleep there,” I inform her, crossing my arms over my chest.

“There’s room,” she replies, scooting over to demonstrate.

“You have your own bed, right?”

“Yeah but there’s not a cute nerd in it,” she comes back smoothly.

Did she just flirt with me?

“Yes,” I hear Dinah answer and I look up, puzzled. Shit, I said that out loud.

Despite my better judgment, I cave in and crawl into my bed beside her, my body too exhausted to continue standing while I contemplate this unexpected scenario I’ve encountered.

“To be clear, I’m not sleeping with you,” I announce, hoping she will leave if those were her only intentions.

“You mean no sex,” Dinah requests clarification, gesturing between us, demonstrating how my words contradict what our current position suggests.

“Yes, no sex,” I confirm.

She shifts a little and I notice her look is contemplative.

“I need out these itchy clothes anyway,” she decides, and my eyes widen as she sits up and begins removing her shirt. I try to grab and tug it back down, but I graze her abs in the process and end up letting go.

Channeling energy I didn’t think I had, I roll off the bed and decide to pick out pajamas for myself. Lauren’s somewhat taller than I am. Perhaps she won’t mind if I let Dinah borrow something to wear. I go onto Lauren’s side of the room and pick out a couple tops and pajama bottoms for Dinah to try on.

“Here, I’m going to brush my teeth and change in the community bathroom. Try these on and wear whatever fits.”

Dinah is on top of the covers, laying in only underwear at this point, so I do my best to avoid looking at her longer than it takes to set down the clothes. She is a beautiful girl…woman? And she has every reason to be confident with her body. But my ex-girlfriend only let me touch her in the dark, so I am not used to this type of openness toward exposure.

When I return, there’s still no sign of Lauren. The good news is Dinah has clothes on again. The tank top and booty shorts are barely an improvement, especially because I can tell she took off her bra, but at least there will be less explaining to do if my roommate does show up.

“Do you want me to put on a movie or something?” I ask, picking up my case of movies for Dinah to look through before I move my small, portable table in front of the bed to set my laptop on. We don’t have a TV or a DVD player, so I had to get creative.

“How bout this?” she suggests, holding up _Remember the Titans_.

“Okay,” I agree, not really caring too much what we put in because I’ll probably fall asleep ten minutes into whatever we watch. I open up the drive on the side of my laptop and put the disc in before closing it again. Once my media player pops up and the previews start, I put away my movie case and go to turn off the light. I crawl into bed beside Dinah and we both face the screen. I use the fast forward button to reach the main menu and hit play before allowing myself to get comfortable.

It’s barely through the opening credits and I can already feel myself drifting off. I think I’m about to be a goner for the night when I feel hands settle near my hips and a slight weight near my shoulder.

“Is this okay?” Dinah whispers beside my ear and the shiver I feel wakes me up again.

“Hmm” is all I manage to respond, my brain rebelling against allowing me to form words in its current state of drowsiness, the recent recovery from alcohol consumption also not helping. I make no effort to remove her hands from their position around me. Even if I had the strength to move, I wouldn’t have the willpower. It has been months since my last relationship ended, back when my girlfriend and I decided to commit to attending different universities, leaving me in no position to deny myself the opportunity to cuddle with someone again. So this is how I fall asleep after going to my first college party, not a single regret to wake up with in the morning.

Dinah is out cold when I wake up. I wiggle out of her embrace but she doesn’t even stir. My head aches slightly and my vision takes a moment to clear up, but once it does I can see the empty bed across the room and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. Lauren didn’t return last night. I don’t bother looking at the time or changing, already knowing my first destination: Ally’s room.

Her door is closed, a sign she is either sleeping or absent. I feel a pang of guilt as I begin pounding at her door, knowing if she’s in there she was up super late and will be hungover. But if she’s not in there, that gives me some hope that she stayed out with Lauren, helping her find somewhere safe to pass out together. Well, I was half right.

“Lauren?” I gasp in surprise when my roommate answers Ally’s door, her head peeking out from a crack in the door, enough for me to see that her shoulder is bare, leading me to believe the rest of her is, too.

“Shhh, Camz. You’ll wake up the whole wing,” she whispers quickly.

“I was worried about you. You never came back,” I whisper back, slightly embarrassed that this was one version of events for which I wasn’t prepared.

“Can you bring us some Advil? My head is throbbing and the knocking didn’t help. Ally’s clean out of pain meds,” she pleads, rubbing her temple for emphasis. I nod in agreement and put up one finger to indicate I’ll be back in a minute.

I can tell Dinah is a deep sleeper, because when I return to my room she is still knocked out and in the same position as I left her in. I search for my bottle of pills in one of my desk drawers and find them behind a few of my school supplies I had shoved in there last week when I wanted to clear space for studying. I hear movement behind me, thinking it must be Dinah, but when I turn around Lauren is standing before me in a pink robe I have never seen before that obviously belongs to Ally because it barely reaches her mid-thigh.

“I forgot to ask for water and I need a change of clothes,” she begins to explain, “but uh…it looks like someone else got lucky last night, too.” She nods her head toward the sleeping form on my bed and I can feel my cheeks warming up as I give her the Advil.

“No, it’s not what it looks like…we just watched a movie,” I tell her truthfully, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, “So um…you and Ally though?” I inquire with a raised eyebrow.

Lauren has a huge grin on her face but her expression quickly changes to one of fear.

“You can’t tell a soul,” Lauren whispers harshly, “not even her,” she adds while gesturing toward Dinah.

“I swear I won’t,” I promise, remembering that Ally is strictly forbidden from becoming involved with her residents in that way. “How long?” I ask, wondering if they may have been sneaking around for a while and I was just that oblivious.

“Normani told me last night that Ally has been crushing on me for weeks and that’s why she wanted us to come to the party. I confronted her about it while you were playing beer pong, she didn’t deny it, and before I could really process much else she followed me into the house when I was going to get more Chex mix. That’s when she kissed me, in the kitchen, and we got carried away. I guess you know what happened next.”

I make a motion like I’m zipping my lips shut.

“I won’t repeat a word about what you just told me.”

“Thanks, Camz. You’re the best! I better get back to Ally. I’ll see you later?”

Lauren grabs some clothes and takes off back to our RAs aka her girlfriend’s? room.

I take two pills for my own headache before removing my pajamas, wrapping a towel around myself, and heading for the shower. I figure Dinah won’t wake up and even if she does she’ll figure something out. I won’t be gone too long. It doesn’t occur to me until I get back to my room twenty minutes later that I should have taken a change of clothes with me to the bathroom. Dinah is wide awake and is watching the movie from last night when I get back. She must have fallen asleep and rewound it to the last part she remembers, because I know the scene she’s watching is nowhere near the beginning. I clear my throat and she looks up from the movie.

“Getting a head start on next year’s costume,” she teases, gesturing toward my towel.

“Tag Line: for select audiences only,” I announce while picking out what to wear for the day.

Dinah raises her hand and I quirk an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Ha! You selected me.”

“Wow, you really are full of tricks.”

I slide my underwear up my legs with my towel still wrapped around me then let it drop. I am just finishing up hooking my bra when I feel a grip on my arm and I turn around, coming face-to-face with the queen of pranks. She leans toward me and I think she might kiss me, but then she makes an unexpected turn and her mouth is by my ear again like it was when we were cuddling the night before.

“I know a thing or two about treats, too.”

A groan escapes my lips and when her eyes make contact with mine again I know I’m done for…

Best. Halloween. Ever.

 


End file.
